starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Caminantes de las Tinieblas
Los Caminantes de las Tinieblas eran una unidad del ejército Sith durante las Nuevas Guerras Sith en los años anteriores a la Séptima Batalla de Ruusan. Los Caminantes de las Tinieblas fueron comandados por el teniente Ulabore. Durante las Nuevas Guerras Sith, los Caminantes de las Tinieblas pasaron de ser una unidad prescindible del frente a un grupo élite reservado para misiones difíciles e importantes debido a su alta racha de éxito, que era principalmente gracias a los esfuerzos de uno de sus soldados, el sargento Dessel. Dessel era un sensible a la Fuerza, y sus habilidades latentes en la Fuerza los llevaron a muchas victorias. Desde el año 1.003 ABY al 1.002 ABY, la unidad participó en varias batallas, incluyendo las que se llevó a cabo en Kashyyyk, Trandosha, y Phaseera. En el 1.002 ABY, la unidad luchó en la Batalla de Phaseera, donde Dessel se amotinó, despachó a Ulabore y tomó el mando de la unidad. Dessel lideró a los Caminantes de las Tinieblas en la captura de puestos de vigilancia críticos de la República, donde él asesinó a un gran número de soldados de la República incluso después de ser cegado por una pote de luz. Sus increíbles hazañas durante la batalla fueron informadas a la Hermandad de la Oscuridad, que lo sacó del grupo para que fuera entrenado en el lado oscuro de la Fuerza. Posteriormente, la soldado Lucia mató a Ulabore durante una escaramuza en Alaris Prime como acto de venganza por el arresto de Dessel. Historia La Batalla de Kashyyyk Los Caminantes de las Tinieblas, bajo el mando del teniente Ulabore, eran unas de las muchas unidades militares del ejército Sith durante las Nuevas Guerras Sith contra la República Galáctica. En el año 1.003 ABY, la unidad recibió a dos nuevos miembros—un ex minero de cortosis llamado Dessel y Adanar, que fueron incorporados a la unidad el mismo día. En ese año que siguió, los Caminantes de las Tinieblas participaron en batallas en una media docena de mundos, adquiriendo la reputación de una unidad élite. Dessel y Adanar vieron su primera acción con los Caminantes de las Tinieblas en la Batalla de Kashyyyk, donde los Sith intentaron asegurar un punto de refuerzo en el Borde Medio invadiendo el sistema Kashyyyk. Las fuerzas de la República se vieron firmemente atrincheradas dentro de los grandes bosques del planeta, y la batalla se convirtió en una guerra de atrición que lucharon entre las ramas de los árboles wroshyr de Kashyyyk. Los soldados Sith, como no eran usados para combatir en áreas de follaje tan espeso, fueron aniquilados por las tropas republicanas y sus guías wookiees nativos. Los Caminantes de las Tinieblas formaron parte de la segunda oleada de refuerzos. Durante la batalla, se separaron de las líneas principales del combate, aislados del resto del ejército Sith. El teniente Ulabore entró en pánico y no tuvo la menor idea de cómo actuar para mantener a su unidad con vida sin órdenes directas mientras estaban solos y rodeados por el enemigo. Dessel estaba ahí para salvar a su unidad, de alguna forma sintió dónde estaba el enemigo incluso cuando no podía distinguirlo con la vista, y ayudó a los Caminantes de las Tinieblas a eludir las trampas de la República y las emboscadas mientras se abrían paso hasta la fuerza principal. La marcha de vuelta al resto del ejército Sith tomó tres días y noches, y varios miembros perdieron la vida durante enfrentamientos con las fuerzas de la República. Después de regresar a la fuerza principal, su historia se tornó en un punto de reunión para el resto del ejército Sith y levantó la moral que había descendido peligrosamente. Tarde o temprano, los Sith ganaron la batalla y capturaron Kashyyyk, y Ulabore recibió una felicitación especial por ser el comandante de la unidad, aunque éste no mencionó que Dessel había sido el responsable de conducir a los Caminantes de las Tinieblas de vuelta a la fuerza principal. Sin embargo, Ulabore ascendió a Dessel al rango de sargento. La Batalla de Hsskhor Tras la Batalla de Kashyyyk, los soldados de la República sobrevivientes huyeron al mundo vecino de Trandosha, y veinte unidades de tropas Sith, incluyendo a los Caminantes de las Tinieblas, fueron enviadas a perseguirlos. Se encontraron con los sobrevivientes republicanos en las llanuras desiertas de las afueras de la ciudad de Hsskhor, y tuvo lugar una batalla. Después de un día de pelea brutal que había dejado a muchos muertos en ambas facciones, los soldados de la República y Sith se retiraron a lados opuestos del campo de batalla para reagruparse. Sin embargo, los reptiles trandoshanos nativos atacaron varias horas después. Como los trandoshanos no estaban aliados con ningun bando de las Nuevas Guerras Sith, atacaron a los dos lados, usando su habilidad para ver en el espectro infrarrojo para luchar en la obscuridad de la noche. Los soldados Sith y republicanos, incluyendo a los Caminantes de las Tinieblas, fueron atrapados completamente por sorpresa, y para el final de la noche había muerto más de la mitad de las tropas Sith. En represalia, los refuerzos Sith fueron enviados desde Kashyyyk. Los trandoshanos y las fuerzas de la República fueron abrumadas en menos de una semana, lo que llevó a muchos de los trandoshanos a rendirse y dejar de defender sus hogares, cambiando de facción y luchando con los Sith. Al final, la ciudad de Hsskhor fue saqueada y arrasada totalmente. La Batalla de Phaseera En el 1.002 ABY, los Caminantes de las Tinieblas habían pasado de ser una de las miles de unidades del frente prescindibles a un grupo élite reservado sólo para misiones críticas. Ese año, participaron en un ataque contra el mundo manufacturero republicano de Phaseera. Después de aterrizar en el planeta, los Caminantes de las Tinieblas recibieron la asignación de eliminar un puesto de vigilancia de la República; su erradicación permitiría al resto del ejército Sith lanzar un ataque sorpresa en el campamento base de la República. El teniente Ulabore creía que la misión de los Caminantes de las Tinieblas sería sencilla, lo que calmó a los soldados miemtras esperaban por sus órdenes. Sin embargo, Dessel tenía un mal presentimiento sobre la batalla próxima, similar a como lo había sentido antes del acontecimiento desastroso de Hsskhor. Poco después, Ulabore regresó con sus órdenes—debían tumbar el puesto de vigilancia en una hora. Esto fue recibido con impacto y rabia por los soldados, que creyeron que sería una misión suicida. Dessel se dio cuenta de que los tres repulsoelevadores equipados con cañones de relámpagos los segarían desde el cielo si intentaban tomar el puesto de vigilancia durante el día. Ulabore se negó a escuchar las protestas de los Caminantes de las Tinieblas, y Dessel simplemente golpeó a Ulabore en la mandíbula, noqueándolo y tomando el control de su unidad. Dessel le ordenó al oficial de comunicaciones que le dijera al cuartel general Sith que su misión estaba completa de manera que pudieran empezar a posicionar la fuerza principal, dándole a los Caminantes de las Tinieblas dos horas para lograr sus objetivos. Tras despachar al teniente Ulabore, Dessel se dirigió a los Caminantes de las Tinieblas, señalando que cualquiera que lo siguiera desde allí podía enfrentar una corte marcial y que si alguien sentía que no podía seguirlo después de lo que había hecho cedería el mando a Adanar. Sin embargo, los Caminantes de las Tinieblas votaron por seguir bajo su liderazgo. Cuando la noche cayó, los Caminantes de las Tinieblas avanzaron a lo largo de la jungla de Phaseera hasta que la tuvieron rodeada, dividiéndose en tres escuadrones a los respectivos lados del puesto de vigilancia. Una vez que estuvieron en posición, activaron sus cajas de interferencia, bloqueando todas las transmisiones dentro de su perímetro. No obstante, se les presentó un problema inesperado; aunque los repulsoelevadores estaban en tierra, en cada uno de ellos todavía estaba un soldado operando los cañones de relámpago. Dessel propuso que Lucia, una de los mejores tiradores, atacara a los tres artilleros en sucesión, pero la idea fue rechazada y considerada imposible. Frustado y actuando guiado por el instinto, Dessel le disparó a dos de los artilleros, pero quedó ciego por un pote de luz. Increíblemente, Dessel todavía podía ver incluso después de que ciego, y mató rápidamente a todos los soldados que manejaban las cañoneras. Tres horas después, los Caminantes de las Tinieblas tomaron el puesto de vigilancia, aunque sufrieron nueve bajas. Dessel dejó a Adanar y a un pequeño contingente para que cuidara la base, mientras que él y el resto de la unidad regresaban a su campamento para encontrarse con Ulabore, que ahora estaba totalmente consciente, y lo acompañaba una docena de ejecutores Sith. Los ejecutores apresaron a Dessel para llevarlo a una corte marcial, pero antes de que pudiera ser juzgado, fue llevado a la academia Sith de Korriban, puesto que se había reconocido en él una sensibilidad en la Fuerza. En efecto, su conexión con la Fuerza le había permitido liderar a los Caminantes de las Tinieblas de vuelta en Kashyyyk y eliminar a los soldados del puesto de vigilancia. Eventualmente, Dessel se convirtió en Darth Bane, uno de los Señores Oscuros de los Sith más influyentes de la Historia Galáctica. Sin embargo, el arresto de Dessel molestó a muchos soldados de la unidad, especialmente a Lucia. Un mes después, los Caminantes de las Tinieblas fueron desplegados en Alaris Prime, donde fueron víctimas de una escaramuza—algo que Lucia sabía que nunca hubiera sucedido si Dessel hubiese seguido comandándolos. Durante la breve escaramuza consiguiente, Lucia traicionó y asesinó a Ulabore, disparándole en la espalda, como acto de venganza por el arresto de Dessel, ya que creía que el sargento había sido llevado por ante una corte marcial y ejecutado. Los Caminantes de las Tinieblas no tardaron en derrotar a las tropas republicanas u aprobaron en conjunto las acciones de Lucia; nunca informaron de su traición, y Ulabore fue registrado como muerto en acción. Miembros Ulabore El teniente Ulabore era el oficial líder de los Caminantes de las Tinieblas y obtuvo muchos elogios y premios de sus superiores a causa del éxito continuo de la unidad, a pesar de que el éxito de los Caminantes de las Tinieblas se debía más al liderazgo de Dessel que el de Ulabore. Ulabore era ciegamente leal a la Hermandad de la Oscuridad, la fuerza comandante del ejército Sith, y tenía miedo de ir en contra de sus deseos. Era un líder cobarde e ineficiente, y entró en pánico cuando se separaron de la fuerza principal en Kashyyyk que causó que Dessel tomara el mando. A veces sus soldados se burlaban de él, sabiendo que Dessel en realidad era el que estaba a cargo. A pesar del servicio distinguido de Dessel en los Caminantes de las Tinieblas, Ulabore todavía quitaba importancia a sus logros y lo trataba a él y a las demás tropas como seres inferiores. El temor de Ulabore de desobedecer a sus superiores fue exhibido durante la Batalla de Phaseera, donde se negó a romper las órdenes que le habían asignado, aunque no era más que una misión suicida. Al final, Dessel lo removió del mando mediante actos de fuerza y cumplió con el objetivo. La orden de Ulabore de arrestar a Dessel causó que los demás miembros de los Caminantes de las Tinieblas se ofendieran con él, y eventualmente eso condujo a Lucia a traicionarlo y matarlo en Alaris Prime. Dessel Dessel, un ex minero de cortosis del planeta Apatros, se unió al ejército Sith y fue incorporado a la unidad de los Caminantes de las Tinieblas el mismo día que su colega soldado Adanar. Dessel era un sensible a la Fuerza, rasgo que ayudó a la unidad en varias misiones; en la Batalla de Kashyyyk, logró percibir y evitar las trampas y emboscadas de la República cuando llevó a los Caminantes de las Tinieblas de vuelta con la fuerza principal, y en Phaseera pudo matar a nueve soldados republicanos incluso después de quedar ciego por un pote de luz. Aunque Ulabore recibió todo el crédito por los eventos de Kashyyyk, promovió a Dessel a sargento. Dessel era considerado por muchos como el verdadero comandante de los Caminantes de las Tinieblas, y todos los demás miembros lo escuchaban en lugar de obedecer a Ulabore. Durante la Batalla de Phaseera, Dessel se hartó del ineficiente liderazgo de Ulabore y lo despachó, tomando el control y llevando a los Caminantes de las Tinieblas a completar su objetivo. Sus aparentemente imposibles hazañas durante la batalla fueron reportadas por Lucia a la Hermandad de la Oscuridad, y fue llevado para que fuese entrenado en el lado oscuro de la Fuerza. Dessel eventualmente se convirtió en el Señor Oscuro de los Sith Darth Bane, pero jamás olvidaría el tiempo que pasó como miembro de los Caminantes de las Tinieblas.Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force Adanar Adanar fue un Soldado Senior|soldado Sith senior, y el tercer al mando de los Caminantes de las Tinieblas, detrás de Dessel y Ulabore. Adanar se enlistó en las fuerzas armadas Sith el mismo día que Dessel, y los dos se convirtieron en buenos amigos. Después del entrenamiento básico,The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia los dos fueron incorporados juntos a los Caminantes de las Tinieblas, y Adanar terminó admirando a Dessel. Después de tomar el puesto de vigilancia de la República durante la Batalla de Phaseera, Adanar y un pequeño contingente quedaron a lo largo the two were placed in the Gloom Walkers together, and Adanar grew to admire Dessel. Upon taking the Republic outpost during the Battle of Phaseera, Adanar and a small contingent were left there to hold the outpost while Dessel returned to camp. Lucia Lucia era una oficial junior de los Caminantes de las Tinieblas, uno de los soldados más jóvenes en la unidad. Sirvió como un tipo de mensajero y pasaría las instrucciones de Ulabore al resto de la unidad. Antes de la Batalla de Phaseera, Lucia no había visto mucha acción, pero había avanzado lo suficiente para ser reconocida como uno de los mejores tiradores de los Caminantes de las Tinieblas. Después de presenciar las aparentemente imposibles hazañas de Dessel en la batalla, Lucia le dijo a sus superiores Sith de las habilidades del sargento, causando que éste fuera reconocido como un sensible a la Fuerza. Era muy leal a Dessel, y después de que a éste lo arrestaran, Lucia sintió una rabia especial hacia Ulabore. Durante una escaramuza con los soldados republicanos en Alaris Prime, Lucia traicionó a Ulabore y le disparó en la espalda, y lo mató. Después de la guerra y la disolución de los Caminantes de las Tinieblas, se convirtió en una prisionera de guerra y fue mandada a un planeta para que ejecutase trabajos forzados, hasta que el Senado ratificó un perdón oficial para todos los soldados que sirvieron a los Sith. Entre bastidores Los Caminantes de las Tinieblas hicieron su primera aparición en la novela de Drew Karpyshyn del 2006 Darth Bane: Path of Destruction, y también fue mencionada en la novela de Karpyshyn publicada en 2009 Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil. La unidad recibió una mención en Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force y una entrada en la The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia. Apariciones *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' Fuentes *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' Notas y referencias Enlaces externos Categoría:Unidades militares Categoría:Organizaciones Sith